First Dawn
by Firey Chronicles
Summary: FFAU FujiRyo. Year 710, the heavy Mist that covered the southwestern sea has been mysteriously lifted and a pathway to a new world have been revealed. Under the command of Tezuka, Clan Seishun landed on the harbor of Cryil, where a new journey begins.
1. Silver Bow

Firey Chronicles, author of Achromatic Colors and Colors of Blood presents First Dawn, a tale set in the world of Final Fantasy.

**Pairing: **Thrill pair

**Disclamation**: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Final Fantasy. Some descriptions taken from various Final Fantasy guides include finalfantasy.

**Summary**: AU. FujiRyo. Final Fantasy (game experience not required). Everything began in the town of Cyril…

**Note of Apology**: I'm feeling kind of guilty starting a new story again but I just had to do a Final Fantasy one because the setting is so interesting and I am absolutely enamoured by the wonderful games SQUARE ENIX creates. For people who are waiting for my other two stories, I'm sooo sorry! I will do them… eventually.

**Seeking**: _Beta readers and co-authors please let me know via review or private message if you're interested. _

(Many details are added and changes are made to this chapter. If you read this chapter before , you might want to go back and reread. And **_review_** while you're at it :P)

* * *

**_Starter kit for Final Fantasy_**

(For those that can't/won't buy the games and the movie)

Read all about Final Fantasy in **_Wikipedia_**: en./wiki/FinalFantasy (apparently the link doesn't exactly copy os go to my profile if you can't google)

Or the Final Fantasy Wikipedia here: finalfantasy./wiki/FinalFantasyXII (I just found this website! It's amazing! Now I can add more details.)

Read the section especially on the Ivalice Alliance, XII, and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (heck, read the whole thing if you're interested)

**Youtube**, to watch cut scenes and movies (guaranteed (?) to get you hooked)

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Movie (got me hooked on the series) if you didn't see it, you're missing out. Recommended to see it in high quality via download

Final Fantasy XIII trailer and Final Fantasy XIII Versus trailer (I can't wait for these two games O.O)

Final Fantasy XII- watch cut scenes (recommended)

**Romulation****, **to actually PLAY the game for Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (where this story is set) for FREE

Go sign up. Download emulator and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance under GBA. Run the program, enjoy!

Please note that my story is alternative universe. So it doesn't exactly follow the game setting.

* * *

**Silver Bow**  
Attack Power: 23  
Range: 6  
Abilities: Burial - 300 AP - Archer  
Bought/Acquired: For 2,500 Gil, after the first shop upgrade

** Green Beret**  
Effects: DEF +2, RES +2, Evade +2  
Abilities: Block Arrows - 300 AP - Archers/Animist  
Bought/Acquired: For 800 Gil, and a random reward for "Mixed" Treasure hunts

**Dash Boots**  
Effects: DEF +2, Move +1  
Abilities: N/A  
Bought/Acquired: For 2,000 Gil, after the second shop upgrade

**Gaia Gear**  
Effects: DEF +24, RES +12; Absorbs Earth elemental damage.  
Abilities: Auto-Regen - 300 AP - Hunter/Sniper/Gadgeteer  
Bought/Acquired: Random reward for completing a Mission (10,00 gil)

* * *

**SAGE KNOWLEDGE: MIST**

"_Naturally occurring energy, found in almost all regions of the world, __affects__ all living __things--__ the climate, and even the land itself. Magick is but one of the diverse methods of harnessing the power of Mist, the most common being via its controlled release from __magicite--__an ore known to hold high concentrations of condensed Mist within its crystalline structure. For larger effects, a greater amount of Mist is required, making particularly rich magicite a valuable commodity. There are marked regional differences in the amount of Mist contained in the atmosphere and soil. While typically invisible to the naked eye, high densities of Mist will occasionally manifest in __a __very visible phenomena. The highest concentrations of Mist can even do damage, leading to over-rapid changes in the environment, violent __behavior__ among animals__,__ and those more sensitive to the Mist's effects._"

* * *

**I. Silver Bow**

_Year 710, five years since the reign of Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca and Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor for the Dalmasca and Archadia Empire respectively, something extraordinary happened to the south western border of Hemera. The heavy Mist that covered the southwest part of the sea has been mysteriously lifted after an intense storm and a pathway to a new world have been revealed to us. Under the command of Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu , the former Judge Magistrate of the 13th Bureau and commander of the new 8th fleet and Dreadnaught Maximilian, our party of six came to a decision to explore this new world with our own eyes – and hopefully uncover the reason for this sudden phenomenon. As I write__,__ we are arriving at the New World of Gaia by ship and already we have picked up a new companion along the way in the Spira Isles. We travel in anticipation at what lays in waiting beyond in the kingdom of Ivalice.  
_

_Inui Sadaharu  
Madmoon 12, year 710  
Clan Seishun log entries_

**_Town of Cyril, Country of Ivalice, World of Gaia_**

_Madmoon 14, __Year 710_

It has been almost six years since Momoshiro Takeshi have been hanging around in the Cyril town pub. He was adopted by the pub owner ever since he lost his parents in a mage accident long time ago. Since then, he helped around the pub.

If one asks him what the years in a pub had taught him, he will say two things: alcohol is dangerous and real jobs only exist on the pub bulletin board.

The jobs on the bulletin board could only be done by people who joined in a clan or acquired special licences to work independently. Seeing the backs of triumphed fighters carrying around their loots on regular basis had poured oil on his flaming desire to become a fighter. Those valiant beings, especially those who stand at the top, had become somewhat like an idol to the tall teen. He wanted to explore the dangerous dungeons and caves full of bloodthirsty monsters. He dreamed of exploring the world. …Besides, only clan jobs pay real gil.

Unfortunately his 'father' had forbid him to join one knowing its dangers, but Momoshiro had sworn he would once he is old enough to be independent. With his sixteenth birthday closing in at a rapid rate– the age of independence – he is becoming more and more eager to join a clan.

He was leaning on the counter pondering in deep concentration on a list of local Clans to apply after he had finished running his errands, when a catlike noise brought him back to reality. He looked up in confusion and immediately the reflection of three figures on the rows and rows of wine bottles and various glass containers caught his attention.

What directly stood out to him was a mop of red hair reflected on the black wine bottle. He could only see the back of the hume's head, but Momoshiro can tell that the owner of the said hair was chatting livelily with other two humes(1) with numerous wild hand gestures.

From their appearance they seem to be in their late teens. They were wearing normal travel clothes that didn't give away their profession, but with experience, he could see that they were no ordinary travellers.

One of them was wearing square spectacles and had a hair much like his own – short, spiked, raven black hair. A scholar, he guessed. The other was a smiling brunet who was nodding at the red hair's remarks and occasionally sipped the cup of coffee he was holding with his both hands. Though the smile looked ordinary enough, his sixth sense told him there was something eerie about it.

The brunet seemed to sense Momoshiro's gaze and directed his closed eye smile towards him. It sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. Embarrassed at been caught, he put on his best cheerful smile and turned around to face them.

"Hey there!" He greeted. By now, all three of them had turned to look at him. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No we're not." The brunet replied politely.

"Are you three in a clan?"

"Of course nya" The redhead answered almost drunkenly, though Momoshiro was sure that the juice in front of him is not alcoholic. "We're proud members of Clan Seishun!"

"Clan Seishun? Never heard of it," He looked over his shoulder at the pieces of paper scattered on the counter. '_And it's not on the list._'

"We're from Dalmasca nya!" The cheerful redhead greeted.

"Dalmasca!" Momoshiro cried, drawing the attention of neighbouring tables. "By sea or by air?" He questioned once he got himself composed.

"By sea," the brunet said.

Dalmasca is located in the World of Hemera, two worlds away. Caught between Gaia and Hemera is the World of Nyx, Vieran territory.

The Vieras are creatures with long limbs, white bunny ears and silver hair. Their feet are shaped in such a way that in order to stand they must wear high heels. The race is intimately tied to the Wood and are said to have long lives. They are considered very attractive, though unfortunately they generally keep to themselves, and the ones that have live in the very depths of Nyxen jungle are said to possess divine beauty. Also their special abilities: senses, agility, and fineness are unmatched by any other race.

Not much is known about the mysterious creatures, but scholars have gathered as much as they can from the outcasts of the reclusive race. The Vieras listen to the sacred voice of the Wood, (which spreads over much of Nyx) and by Her voice, learn all that goes on beyond Her boundaries; called the Green Word, it is the law by which the Vieras live. When a viera leaves the woods, they become outcasts. And because of their reclusive nature, they ward off outsiders.

It has been long known to Ivalice that in the Mist covered Eastern Ocean lies the lands of Vieras, where Seastones, the power source of the ships, are rendered useless within the Jagd Zones.

Ever since the storm in the Southeast Ocean, the Mist was mysteriously cleared and numerous flying ships have been sighted around the lands of Ivalice. After Queen Remedi conversed with the humes inside those flying ships, the people of Ivalice had learned that they came from the continent on the other side of the Mist – called Hemera.

They also gathered that those astonishing flying ships are powered by skystones, much like seastones, lose their effects when they enter the Jagd Zones - the heavily Mist covered areas – which apparently spread over the mainland of Ivalice as well. Exchanges have been made between the continents, but much of them still remains unknown and vice versa.

After questioning the some of the vieras intensively, officials discovered that some of them confessed that the knowledge came from their ancestors (who left the world of Nyx) that their world was amid Gaia and Hemera. That certainly spoke volume of their secretive nature if nothing else did. The officials are trying to gather more secrets from them as always, but results are predicted to be fruitless.

"Say Fuji!" The redhead turned to the brunet instantly. "When we go back, let's travel by airship!"

"Saa, you'd have to ask Tezuka about that."

"We travel on airship in Hermera all the time Eiji." The bespectacled man said.

"But this is different though." He whined childishly.

"So… what are you all coming here for?" By now, it seems to Momoshiro that the trio had forgotten about his existence. Left to stand awkwardly in front of their table, he was forced to draw their attention with a clumsy question.

"Oh, you know, the classic. Travel to new lands and discover hidden treasures." The brunet, Fuji, said as a matter of fact.

"Have you found any yet in Ivalice?" Momoshiro grinned. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Please to meet you, I'm Momoshiro but you can call me Momo."

"Sit down nya, it's quite hard to talk to you when you're up there!"

As he pulled up a chair and was about to open his mouth to possibly inquire more about Hermera and Clan Seishun, silence descended upon the noisy bar and in seconds and whispers erupted from the room.

"Is that him?"

"Who's that?"

"He's still a kid!"

"Did you hear? He single handily -"

"- not as I imagined him to be."

"- quite a reputation recently -"

His head automatically turned to follow the direction of others.

What he saw was a boy, who looked no older than 15, step through the half open pub door. The boy was wearing a sky blue and green Gaia Gear, and a Green Beret with the block arrow ability(2) that failed to hide the tumbles of raven black hair tinted with emerald green highlights. The sound of his knee high boots clicked softly on the stone pavement. A Silver Bow and a small quiver full of Parallel Arrows were hanged on his back. His catlike piercing golden eyes, one of the rare colors among humes much like Momoshiro's own purple, seemed cold and distant. The boy completely ignored the stares and the whispers directing at him as if it never existed.

While the boy glanced at the job bulletin board, Eiji poked Momoshiro's shoulder. "Who's that?" he whispered.

"His name is Echizen Ryoma. He became a well talked about topic when he succeeded in hunting down the month's most wanted, the Dark Duke Lodion, just by himself a week ago!" He whispered back. "Not only did he succeed in a Rank 4 mission, he did it alone! At his age! There are some that dubs him as the 'lone wolf pup'." Momoshiro grinned.

"The 'lone wolf pup'?" Eiji exclaimed softly. "That's not cute!"

"Hmm, what was his bounty?" Inui questioned.

"Umm…," He looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I think it was a little over 20,000 Gil?" Momoshiro looked at them in confusion when Fuji's smile widened and Inui's glasses glinted for a second.

"Nyaa!! Fujiko!! What did you find out?" Eiji whined. He wasn't the only one who noticed the change in the two. Fuji only smiled and Eiji got more and more worked up.

By now, the emerald haired boy had walked over to talk with his father, the owner and the bartender. He knew about the 'other' job bulletin board, Momoshiro noted. After a few minutes, he saw the boy pay his father at least a few thousand Gil for the information and walked back towards the entrance.

"Come and join our clan nya!!" Eiji called over to the boy while he passed their table.

"No thanks." The teen said without shifting his gaze.

"Ochibi is so cold!"

"Eiji, stop inviting random people." Inui warned.

"Whaat?" he whined. "We only have seven people! It's more fun when we're all together in a big group nya!!"

Momoshiro half listened to Eiji's complaint as watched the boy walk confidently out of the pub, envious of the boy's success. He saw the boy side stepped to allow a small group of Humes into the pub. In the very front was a tall, bespectacled Hume with black hair and blond highlights(3). He had a serious stoic air around him that gave high likelihood of him as a clan leader. Behind him was a friendly looking man with a strange hairstyle; a bowl shaped hair with two bangs.

"Tezukaaaa!! Oishi!!" The redhead stood up and waved energetically with both hands. "Over here nyaaa!!"

Momoshiro felt a tickle of sweat dropped on his forehead. This is possibly the most cheerful energetic Hume had seen in his whole life.

TBC…

**_Please tell me if you have game experience or not! It is very important to know how much details I should put in to my fic!_**_ (Even if this is not the latest chapter for **future readers**__. A YES or NO would suffice if you're **extremely** lazy.__)_

* * *

Please Give a round of applause of Sakura Moon-san, my new editor!

She went over all my chapters including the new ones. Now thanks to her, there will be fewer mistakes to be stumbled over. XD

I'm still looking for a **cowriter**. Basically I give them the skeleton of my fic for them to add description and make it flow and possibly comment on it. The reason for that is description eats hours of my time and I no longer have the luxury to lose it anymore.

* * *

Footnotes

- Cyril is the starting town in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (FFTA), Ivalice is the name of the town for the FFTA protagonist, name of the world in the book of FFTA, and name of the world in Final Fantasy XII.

- You may find references from FFTA, FFXII and FFXII Revenant Wings, FFIII, FFVI, FFX, Chocobo Tales since I've played them but they'll be mostly from FFTA and FFXII

1. The race of humans in Final Fantasy term

2. Description taken from FFXII US

3. I think his hair looks mud brown in the anime. If I remember correctly it was black with blond highlights?

Unfortunately, I'm not sure where I'm going with this YET. (I know, Colors of Blood had the same situation)

I really need beta readers so please tell me if you can!

Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you thought of the story XD. How many readers here played Final Fantasy?

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _**

**(Next chapter is almost ready but don't even BOTHER me until I get at least 20 reviews. I deserve that much since they take hours to write so don't just put me on alerts like most of you do. **_I'm not taking the chapter as 'hostage' as many of you call it because it's **mine** in the first place. You should be not lazy enough to answer a **YES **or **NO** for my game experience question)_

Published: 12/05/08

Revised: 06/06/08


	2. Traitor's Bow

Some have told me that you don't know anything about Final Fantasy and would like to learn a little bit. So I've made a starter kit for those who are interested. It's posted in the previous chapter.

* * *

**Javelin**  
Attack Power: 31  
Abilities: Warcry - 300 AP - Templar  
Jump - 100 AP - Dragoon  
Bought/Acquired: For 3,000 Gil, after the first shop upgrade, and a random reward for completing a Mission

**Thief Hat**  
Effects: DEF +8, RES +6, Evade +7; Cancels Don't Move and Don't Act  
Abilities: N/A  
Bought/Acquired: Random reward for completing a Mission, and a prize for reaching Track Skill Level 10 (6,000 Gil)

**Dark Gear**  
Effects: DEF +32, RES +3, Speed +2, Evade +1; Cancels Stop  
Abilities: Weapon Def+ - 300 AP - Sage  
Bought/Acquired: Steal from various units throughout the game (6,000 gil)

**Fairy Shoes**  
Effects: DEF +3, RES +2; Movement by teleportation  
Abilities: N/A  
Bought/Acquired: Random reward for completing a Mission (12,000 gil)

**Angel Ring**  
Effects: Instant Auto-Life; Cancels Zombie, Darkness, Silence, Frog, Poison, Slow, Don't Move, Don't Act, Doom  
Abilities: N/A  
Bought/Acquired: Prize for reaching Craft Skill Level 20 (3,400 gil)

**Items from World of Hemera **

**Traitor's Bow**  
Attack Power: 69  
Range: ?  
Bought/Acquired: For 10,000 Gil, from Phon Coast and Archades

**Opal Ring**  
Effects: Magicks will not bounce off targets with Reflect status.  
Bought/Acquired: Balfonheim, 16,000

* * *

SAGE KNOWLEDGE: JAGD

"_Regions of Mist-laden winds and magicite-rich soil __precluded__ the proper operation of skystone. Shifts in weather have been known to make jagd__;__ where once there was none, though chroniclers of such things__ have never recorded the reverse.__ As airships cannot operate in jagd, no such region is under the control of a major country, making the jagds lawless__ and__ perilous places._"

* * *

**I****I. ****Traitor's**** Bow**

_We've arrived into the port of Cyril Town just yesterday nya! This place is soo interesting! We're one of the early ones coming here – probably because of Tezuka's rank in Archadia – so they are not use to us yet nyaa. Like that tall, purple eyed kid (I forgot his name) even freaked out at us once he heard the world 'Dalmasca'. Well, we don't know much about them and they don't know much about us. We have to get the treasures before many sky pirates starts flocking in! It's too bad the skystones don't work inside the continent so we have to travel by foot. Can you believe it? They don't have proper airships here! But they have Seastones! That's sooo cool! Oh and Ochibi is sooo kawaii!!  
Eiji __Kikumaru  
Madmoon 1__4__, year 710_

_**Town of Cyril, Country of Ivalice, World of Gaia**_

_Madmoon 14, Year 710_

At the Cyril pub--The Prancing Chocobo--after Echizen had left, Momoshiro had been introduced to the clan members.

By the end of the hour, they had made an agreement: if Momoshiro will show them around a bit, and tell them more about Ivalice, they would give him a bit of advice on joining clans.

The pub is one of the only places where the job bulletins can be accessed. Information and the 'other' jobs could be bought for a price from the pub owner. It has also become popular place to exchange the latest rumors.

Ramsen Armory, where Tezuka and Oishi were just coming back from during the three's time at the pub, stocks most weapons available in Ivalice and gives discounts on weapons wielded by Humes.

The most important thing Cyril is famous for is its Monster Bank. Monster Banks are critical to Morphers who need to keep the monsters somewhere that have been captured by their hunter partners. They had gone to meet up with the last two members of Clan Seishun.

One of them is called Kaido, who wears blue bandana and breaths and moves like a snake – and even somewhat looks like one. Momoshiro instantly disliked him and discriminatorily thought that he has bangaa or lamia – women who have lower bodies of snakes and crowns of cobras – blood somewhere in his ancestry. The other one was a tall, built brunet who seemed rather shy, called Kawamura.

They had an interesting start. Momoshiro found out they all gathered from different parts of Hemera. Kawamura-san came from the Spiran Islands in Oceanus; he had joined the clan recently.

On the way back, Eiji's head suddenly quirked and dashed off around the corner into a small alley. Fuji, who was the fastest to act in response, was already disappearing into the passageway.

"Eiji! Fuji!" Oishi called after them.

The rest of the group followed at a run.

"Hey wolffie!" A raspy voice drifted through the alley, "You know what today iss right? The law says no missiles allowed! That means you can't ssshoot any of your little arrows at uss."

The voice belongs to a bangaa. Bangaas are a lizard like race that have long faces, scaly skin, tough limbs, and long ears that falls below the lengthy muzzles. Their physical aspects make them excellent for brute force jobs and they have very fine hearing and smelling senses but bad eyesight. They speak in a distinct rasping voice because of the way their mouth is shaped and their vocal cords are not refined enough to speak as well as the other races, which in return makes it difficult for them to use magick. However, some Bangaas succeeded in becoming expert magicians, using magic formulas specific to their reptilian language.

Also from the way Eiji had dashed off, Momoshiro logically concluded that 'wolffie' is a mock version of Echizen's nickname.

"Fork over your stuff before any of us getss hurt ya?"

"Don't worry little puppy, we won't hurt you if you obey us like a nice little doggie." The others guffawed.

"Hey! You bangaas stop picking on him! Ochibi's just a kid!" Eiji yelled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Brotherss, let's sscram. We've been spotted."

"Who cares ya? The kid fights alone. He'ss too proud to ask for help ya? You want to wait for another day with the missile law?"

"You're right brother. Hey you humess just stay back and watch ya!" One of them called.

"Look! There'ss more of them!"

Echizen, who stood behind Eiji, looked more irritated and not a slight bit relieved at his protection. Fuji, who looked slightly amused, stood casually beside them. Six Bangaas of various skin colors came into view. They half circled the opening in the alleyway. With their size, which was usually twice as long as a normal male hume, they can make quite an intimidating impression.

Eiji nearly growled. He turned around and much to Ryoma's annoyance – and Fuji's amusement – grabbed the boy by his shoulder. "Ochibi! Swear into our clan right now!"

The boy's mouth twitched slightly. "Stay out of this." He stepped in front of the group. "I fight alone."

"Don't be so reclusive!"

"Ooh. The little puppy wants to be brave, ya? How are you going to fight us without the arrows ya? Whack us with your bow?" The others guffawed again, but they got into fighting stance nevertheless. Two were swinging their spears, two unbuckled their long sabres from their belts, and two put dangerous looking long claws on their hands.

Ryoma stepped into the open field completely unreceptive. "I accept your challenge."

Suddenly, an area on the raised platform warped. Something large slowly came into view. Momoshiro knew what it was coming. An armor-clad judge appeared riding a large, shrieking Chocobo announced their arrival. The judge's heavy silver armour blinded its observers with the rays of the sun. He was riding on a large, fierce armored Chocobo that was the size of a baby elephant. The large blue cape fluttering on the judge's back gave off a very imposing impression. From the corner of his eye, Momoshiro saw Eiji's blue eyes turn as large as saucers. Seeing this sight for the first time would take anyone's breath away.

The judge raised one hand in the air, and pulled out a mouthpiece and put it to the opening of the armor. He blew, commencing the battle.

Fuji poked. "Ne, Momoshiro-kun, we've just arrived in Cyril port yesterday. Can you tell us about the fighting system here?"

"Oh, okay. Currently Echizen and the Bangaas are in an 'Engagement'. A judge, the one blowing the whistle oversees all battles, is summoned when an engagement has been agreed upon. Their presence makes sure all the fighters that are 'killed' are only 'KO'ed' in the fight. They also give penalty cards to those who break the engagement laws and drags them to the Sprohm Prison – Sprohm is the neighboring town - once they get a red card. The laws of today forbid the use of missiles, which means no arrows or bullets – which means archers and gunners are useless. They also give Judge Points to each enemy the fighter knocks out and it can raise the reputation of the fighter."

"My head hurts nya!!" Eiji cradled his head.

Oishi immediately rushed to comfort the redhead. "Well it is a lot of stuff all at once…"

"So this is Ivalice's famed law system," Inui muttered. "Ii data."

"Does that mean Echizen-kun is in trouble?" said Kawamura with a worried expression.

'_Fusshh…_'

"Not necessarily," Their guide glanced at the boy.

"Hey lizard face!" Ryoma called. Momoshiro cringed. That was the worst insult to a bangaa. The word 'lizard' is an absolute taboo to call a bangaa – as name calling any other race's physical characteristics – but on this occasion, he can't help but think they deserve it. "You know what this is right?" The boy fished out a russet card with a design of a white 'x' between his index and middle finger.

An anti-law card. Momoshiro's eyes widened. He was expecting the boy to switch weapons or use magic, not use a rare item.

Ryoma flung the card into the air and it exploded into white light.

Momoshiro breathed. "That's an anti-law card, or more specifically a null missile card. It basically nullifies the current law. But how did he get his hands on it? Only the best clans have them. They are supposed to be very hard to get," He muttered more to himself. This is the first time he had seen a law card in use. '_And if he's using it on a back alley battle like this, that means he's got lot more in that bag_,' he thought not knowing that a few of the Seishuns are thinking of the same thing.

The bangaas, coming to the same conclusion, backed away a step.

"B-brother." He looked at his companions, uncertain on their next action.

"He has an anti-law…," One of them muttered to his companions.

"Gawh! You chickens!" The largest Bangaa, their leader, cursed. "It's s-six against one! He can't shoot at all of us at once!"

"The pup's got more loot than we thought, ya!"

They charged simultaneously, but Ryoma was quicker. Two bolts of Parallel Arrows pierced through a spear wielding bangaa's neck before any of them got close with their powerful legs and long arms. Ryoma skilfully dodged all wild swings as he drew the next arrow. He jumped on 

a sabre and shot the last spear wielder from there in the eye. He leaped again, span in mid air, and hit another critical just after he had landed a few distance away.

The fourth, the leader, was shot in the back while the other two reacted on the boy's actions, but only enough to make him fall – bangaas have tough skins. Ryoma picked off one more before the other reached him and actually wacked the latter with his Silver Bow and quickly shot him in the mouth.

He drew the last arrow dramatically with his right hand. "Mada mada dane." He said to the bangaa kneeling on the ground and shot rapidly three times.

The judge blew the whistle again to signify the end of engagement; the actual battle lasted less than a minute. All the 'dead' bangaas revived, the arrows pierced into their bodies disappeared and lay on the stone pavement groaning in pain. The judge, upon finishing his job, warped again.

"That was amazing." Kawamura congratulated.

"Hmm your reflex may even be better than Eiji's. Ii data."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Eiji bickered.

Momoshiro saw that Tezuka's expression was blank and Fuji only smiled.

Eiji turned to the boy. "You sure you don't want to join our clan nya?"

"I'm sure sempai; I don't work well in a team."

Ryoma glanced at the stoic captain and brunet before he walked past them. He already picked out the most formidable members of the Clan Seishun, Inui noted, watching the boy's disappearing back. The boy may even be on par with them.

"Fujiko! You musta' heard him before I did!" Eiji accused. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Saa," he turned to his friend, the closed eye smile back on his face. "He was fine wasn't he?"

"But you didn't know that!"

"If he can take down Clans on the most wanted list, Eiji, I'm sure he'll come out in good health after those types of situations." Fuji reasoned.

"But you still didn't know that…," Eiji muttered quietly and Fuji snickered.

* * *

_I was surprised when Eiji suddenly started running like that. Eiji had taken some liking to the boy that Tezuka and I had passed by at the pub earlier today. The boy, Echizen Ryoma, was being surrounded by a team of six bangaas. I was astounded when the boy managed to taken them all on and ended it without a scratch. Oh, and Eiji was probably right when he said Fuji heard Echizen before he did. Both he and the boy are still shrouded in mystery.__  
_

_Oishi Syuuichirou__  
Madmoon 14, year 710_

_PS. I didn't mean anything bad by that Fuji! You are very friendly and you're probably as strong as Tezuka and I like you very much! I only wrote the things I did because we've never seen your full potential! That's all! Really!_

_No offense taken Oishi, I think you're wonderful too. But what's so mysterious about me? I do try my best all the time.  
Fuji Syuusuke_

_Fuji… no comment.  
Inui Sadaharu  
Madmoon 15, year 710_

_**Aisenfield**__**, Country of Ivalice, World of Gaia**_

_Madmoon 19, Year 710_

"HYYAAAAAAA!!" Momoshiro yelled and jump thrust his Javelin into the Antlion, a giant blue spider. The hot summer sun was burning on his back and on the rocky plain stripped of all vegetation. He wiped his sweat-covered forehead. Several Antlion carcasses lay on the fields. He needed to train harder to be accepted into a clan he wanted – though he still hasn't chosen one yet. Seeing Echizen Ryoma's battle the other day, Momoshiro was driven harder to train. He still couldn't forget how the young boy had dealt with six Bangaas alone, all charging at him at once.

"Hey kid!" A voice suddenly called from behind him. He must have heard it somewhere recently because it sounded familiar.

He did a one-eighty. "It's you!" Momoshiro exclaimed and gaped at the speaker's appearance.

Echizen Ryoma was equipping a completely different set of paraphernalia from five days ago and many of them he'd never seen – that's something since he sometimes runs errands for his 'aunt' in Ramsen Armory – and those Ryoma had are a hell lot expensive. He was carrying a bow Momoshiro had never seen before, a quiver of Artemis Arrows--the best arrows available around here, Dark Gear and a Thief's Hat--each worth 6,000 Gil. An Angel Ring (that alone was worth more than the teen's weapon) and an opal ring that he was sure had some magical qualities on his left hand. Momoshiro recognized his boots as fairy shoes, which are scarce enough that it isn't available in stores.

Somehow there was something strange about Ryoma that he just can't quite point out.

Momoshiro looked around to the 'kid' the boy was addressing to. When he saw no one, realization dawned on him that the boy was in fact, calling him. "Who the hell are you calling '_kid_'?!" He yelled angrily. "You're younger than me!"

The boy chose to completely ignore his statements. "Leave before you get in my way."

A vein popped on Momoshiro's head. "This is a free country!"

Ryoma's only reply was to sigh and walked ahead.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The boy, being cold and antisocial again, chose to ignore him. "What happened to your stuff?" Momoshiro asked, unable to keep the silence.

The boy sighed. "That set is just to discourage petty thieves. It's not working though." Momoshiro nodded, remembering the event a few days ago. Ryoma looked over his shoulder at Momoshiro. "But a Javelin? Honestly. That's the cheapest spear available in the shops. And you don't seem to be wearing any other clan equipments."

"Shut up!" His face is all red. "The javelin cost me my entire savings! 3,000 gil!"

"Mada mada dane. You only get good money by being in a clan ne?" Ryoma smirked.

"Where did you get that bow?" He chose to start a different topic.

"Traitor's Bow, from Archadia, Hemera. It has triple the attack power of Silver Bows."

"T-t-triple?" He stuttered. "That's 69! But even the best bows here go up to only 45!"

Ryoma smirked again. "A reason to get it from over there ne?" He fingered the bow slowly. "Plus… this bow suits me best."

About to inquire further, Momoshiro was interrupted by two low growls heard beyond his sight, on a lower elevation. A Lamia, Ice Flan, Bomb, and two Icedrakes climbed over the rock face.

A space on the peak warped and a judge emerged from it.

Momoshiro's eyes widened. "A judge?"

"You didn't know that monsters can form clans as well?"

Momoshiro can just imagine that smirk on the boy's face. "O-Of course I did! I just temporarily forgot."

"Stay put kid, this is my battle."

He felt somewhat hurt that his offer was declined before his thoughts reached his mouth. Momoshiro had never faced an icedrake before and he didn't think he could take on one yet, never mind two with reinforcements. Icedrakes and ice elemental dragons are recognized as a relatively powerful breed of monsters. "It's Momo-sempai to you!" He yelled instead, to somewhat retain his shattered dignity.

When judge blew the whistle, Ryoma didn't wait like previously for them to move. He quickly shot the lamia, the red cobra woman, even before the judge's whistle had stopped blowing. The speed of the shot was possibly the quickest Momoshiro had seen in his life. Her long shriek woke up the other monsters from their daze. Ryoma killed another bomb before the monsters tried to close in the distance to their attack range.

"Careful! You can't kill flans with a-" Momoshiro yelled.

"Firagra!" Massive fire erupted with a flick of the boy's arms, inflecting heavy damage to the ice monsters as soon as they gathered around him. They were wiped out in one blow, possibly because of their elemental weakness or high level of magick preformed by the boy.

The judge awarded five judge points and disappeared.

Bits of glowing blue crystals rained from the sky. Momoshiro extended his hands in wonder, but it disappeared before it came in contact with him. "What's this?" He asked Echizen, but he shows no sign of intending to reply; only looked at the sky with the eyes that held wisdom beyond his years and a tinge of sorrow.

Momoshiro couldn't get over the fact that there was still something strange about him.

He then saw that the boy was holding the Traitor's Bow on his right hand and the Artemis Quiver was hanging off his left shoulder.

Echizen Ryoma was left handed.

_**Please tell me if you have game experience or not! It is very important to know how much details I should put in to my fic!**__ (Even if this is not the latest chapter for future readers)_

* * *

PS. Check out my **fanarts** of FujiRyo at FujiRyo livejournal community! Just google _**FujiRyo**_ and it should be the first link there.

Err, It contains a future scene from Achromatic Colors? XDD.

* * *

**Author notes**

I put a note up there because nobody reads them down here.

Of the two hundred or so people that read this story, ten people replied to by question. It is **IMPORTANT** because I need to know how much detail I need to put into this! If you have QUESTIONS don't hesitate to ask! (Of course I won't answer those that concerns the plot)

As I've expected, the reception for this series wasn't great. (At least it wasn't as good as AC or CB) I might discontinue this to work on the other two. (**20 Reviews** min and I'll consider updating occasionally)

**14/20** as of 09/07. Hmm, maybe crossover was a bad idea after all. One more chapter and discontinuation I think.

Last but most importantly, thank you **Sakura Moon** for editing all my chapters!

Published: 19/06/08

Revised: 24/06/08


	3. Javelin

Happy birthday to Momoshiro! This chapter is for you!

Sakura Moon co-wrote the last section of this fic and she edited this chapter. A round of applause for her!

* * *

SAGE KNOWLEDGE: ELECTRICTY AND MAGICK

('Sage knowledge' is from Hemera unless specified. Taken directly from FFXII)

"_With the discovery and harnessing of electricity, it was suddenly possible to operate devices of a far larger scale than ever before conceived. However, the vast quantity of solid fuel required to generate electrical power, and the development of methods to artificially condense Mist, led to the latter supplanting the former as the dominant usable energy source in Hemera. Only the most energy-hungry devices still use electricity today._"

* * *

**3. Javelin **

_Though I cannot yet conclude without larger sample sizes and longer inspections, after careful study of Cyril Town and Sprohm Town, its neighboring areas, and the Spira Islands, I have come to accept several observations by the Archadian Scholars. First, they are technologically primitive compared to Hemera. One of the reasons may be that many of the precious natural resources used in our technologies; the magicites, the lost Nethicites, crystals, skystones are nonexistent, and the southern part of continent is completely veiled in Mist while the northern areas are Jagd zones. Though it is peculiar how Mist failed to gather inside into crystals where intense Mist is everywhere on the lands…_

_Inui Sadaharu_

_Madmoon 20, year 710_

_**Sprohm Town, Country of Ivalice, World of Gaia**_

_Madmoon 20, Year 710_

Much to Echizen's displeasure, Momoshiro decided to tag along until they get to the nearest town, Sprohm. In less than twenty four hours, they had already traveled the distance of what would normally take about three days on foot. They stood in the shade of the stone buildings while Momoshiro desperately gasped for air. Much to the teen's annoyance, while he was doubled over and bullets, the boy stood as if he had just woken up from his beauty sleep and never jogged – or ran – the entire way from Aisenfield. He internally accused the boy of trying to leave him behind. He could feel a headache coming on soon.

"Well, we're here kid. You go your way, I go mine." Momoshiro winced. He had not managed to make Echizen call him by his real name yet nor did he succeed in getting rid of that degrading form of address.

"W-wait," he muttered between breaths, "I'll go with you… to the tavern. Just… give me a minute…."

Echizen sighed. "You're wasting our lifespan kid." He said, but leaned against the stone wall anyway. The trip to the tavern looked less than pleasing with the walk down the street burned by the high midday sun during the summer while sweating bullets.

The boy needed to go to the tavern to collect his reward for the Aisenfield mission and look for new ones. At the same time, Momoshiro needed to head back to Cyril, which was in that direction. He had gotten very annoyed when he learned that the boy intended to run the whole way and only sheer pride and the thought of the boy's mocking smirk forced Momoshiro to keep up with him. But what aggravated him more was the run seem to have no effect on Ryoma whatsoever.

Sometimes during their break last night when Momoshiro had been asleep like a log, Echizen had already switched back to his shoddy set of equipments.

The whispers didn't start when they entered the Long Ear Tavern though Momoshiro half expected it. He realized it was because the boy was together with him and was irritated that the boy waited for him to enter the tavern was just because of this and not out of companionship. The spectators probably thought he was Momoshiro's assistant or that sort and that made him feel a bit better. An armed, green highlighted haired fourteen year old boy does stand out in a tavern alone.

"Whaaaat!?" A voice drifted from a corner of the tavern. The teen saw Echizen's nose wrinkled in distaste. "This is so annoying nya!! We have to have _job classes_? Why can't we all be able to use everything nya?"

"Eiji, it's the rules of this country. You can't join a clan without it. At least they allow you to have a support class, and you can switch jobs in the middle if you're fast enough.(1)" Inui replied passively. "We need to if we want to register here as a clan."

"According to this guide, only certain jobs can do certain things! That means I can't use the sword, steal, and magick and I can't use black magick and white magick at the same time! Never mind arcane or time magick! This is so annoying!"

Inui wrote something on a notebook. "Hmm, this shows that people of Ivalice prefer to stick to a specific job and hone it. We need to watch out for high-leveled clanners from now on. They will be very skilled in their jobs."

"Eiji, you can't even use white magick." Fuji smiled.

"That's not the point!"

Oishi gently patted his partner's back. "We're not in Hemera anymore Eiji, we have to follow the rules."

"But I like Hemera." He grumbled.

Fuji spotted them and waved at duo. "Hey there."

"Good to see you Fuji-sempai, Eiji-sempai, sempai-tachi" Momoshiro greeted.

"Waa Ochibi!!" Eiji glomped Echizen while the boy wasn't paying attention as he was looking to the side. "Can you believe it? They make you have_ job classes_ nyaa!" The redhead said the words 'job classes' sardonically. "How do you live here?"

"_Let go!_" Ryoma yelled, feeling extremely uncomfortable in the close proximity of others. Momoshiro felt amused by this, though he was a bit wounded by his sempai's preference for the chibi. '_Who's the kid now?_' The sight was drawing amused chuckles throughout the room. "Before I turn you into a frog_._" Echizen almost growled, he tried prying Eiji off of him but it was not working.

"E-Eiji, it's impolite! He doesn't like it." Oishi fretted.

The redhead let go reluctantly – though whether it was because of the boy's threat (there is a spell to turn people into frogs) or Oishi's fretting was unclear – and Ryoma immediately scurried behind the smiling brunet and the stoic captain, who he already deemed to be the best to keep that rabid redhead in check.

"There's no helping it once Eiji finds something to his liking." Kawamura chuckled.

"What are you Ochibi? An archer?" Eiji called at the Chibi behind Fuji.

"A bow related job." Inui muttered.

Fuji smiled at the boy. "I say an assassin." Ryoma decided not to comment on any of them and headed towards the counter to finish what he came to do.

"We were heading to the Royal Bervania Palace to register our clan." Oishi explained.

"Ochibi! Join our clan. Even a wolf pup needs nakama (2) nyaa!"

Someone in the crowd muttered. "No. Way." As if on cue from the name 'wolf pup', whispers started around the room. "You mean that redhead was glomping..."

"Then who's that teen who came in with him?"

Momshiro was a bit embarrassed that they started taking about him.

"Yadda." Ryoma bitterly stated, annoyed that his cover was blown, especially after a rather embarrassing moment for his part. He quickly did what he needed to get the reward and left without a farewell.

"EEhh? Where did you go with Ochibi nyaa?"

"I met him at Aisenfield. A three days walk from here while I was training. Apparently he was taking a job."

"Did you see the Diamond Rain?" Inui asked.

"Huh? What? Since when-"

"Latest rumor."

"Oh." He felt embarrassed since he is technically a bar owner's son. But he couldn't have known. He was training in the wilderness for almost a week.

"Hey Momo!" The pub owner called the teen over. "You were with the boy when you came in no? Explain yourself."

"Yes uncle, I was…" Momoshiro started, knowing that pub owners always tried to gather as much information as possible.

* * *

_The job system of Ivalice is quite fascinating. I wonder what I should choose. There are so many jobs that look interesting. Some of our friends had already chosen their jobs. Eiji is choosing to become a Thief (I can just hear Oishi mumbling the topic of immorality inside his head) and Inui chose to be a scholar – no surprises there. I'm excited to find out what Tezuka may opt for and see how Kaido make of this. For me, I might try out as an archer. I've never done it before, but it looks appealing enough from the way Echizen showed us. _

_Fuji Syuusuke_

_Madmoon 22, year 710_

_**Sprohm Town, Country of Ivalice, World of Gaia**_

_Madmoon 23, Year 710_

"You're ready kupo?" The moogle, Clan Rouge's (3) party leader asked over the gathering crowd. A red, black, and a white mage sat on the side. A soldier stood beside them.

Moogles are known for their small bat-like wings, soft hair covering their bodies, large ears, and the colored pom-pom on their heads. They are only around 80-120 cm tall. In certain regions, Moogles call themselves with the pronoun "mog", but typically they end their sentences with the word "Kupo". Their intelligence and lifestyles are similar to Humes, which makes it easy for 

Moogles to live amongst the Humes. With their dexterous hands, they are knowledgeable in the field of engineering. It is said that Moogles built the first airship in Hemera; a masterpiece of technological advancement (4).

The current moogle, a famous gunner and the leader of Clan Rouge, stood on several crate boxes as he signaled four humes to the clearing in the center of the mass in the public square. The crowd whispered among themselves and pointed their fingers, some even made bets. Momoshiro wished that they could have the initiation somewhere more private.

He nodded to the moogle. But it is four against one for Gaia's sake. It's hardly fair even though they're probably the weakest of Clan Rouge. Momoshiro wanted to hit himself for deciding to try out such a hard clan.

Today is Madmoon 23, his sixteenth birthday. After a sad farewell back in Cyril with his father and the townsfolk he had known for most of his life yesterday, he gathered his travel gear and came back to Sprohm; a city famous for clan tryouts.

The judge blew the whistle. Momoshiro nervously fingered a precious card in his pocket…

_The moon had already rose high in the night sky. Echizen came to a halt in the middle of the prairies. From behind, a hunched over shadow almost slugged towards him. _

"_You're pretty good kid, to keep up with me." He muttered. _

"_W-were you… throwing… me, off… on purpose?" Momoshiro collapsed on a nearby rock._

_He smirked. From a leather card case strapped against his left thigh, he flipped through his thick deck, took one out decorated with pink flowery designs and handed to the teen. "Your reward I suppose."_

"_T-that's a law card." Momoshiro sat up instantly. A law card is an opposite of an anti-law card. It imposes a new law instead of taking one away. "It's for… color magick." He was so shocked that he forgot to breathe normally. _

"_You can't use magick. And with your skills and that javelin of yours, you'll have to sell your soul to Zalera, the Death Seraph to pass some of the initiation missions certain Clans put you through." Echizen smirked. "Unless of course, you want to join open clans or the ones that have herb picking as -"_

_He cautiously took the card with a perplexed expression. "Thanks. But… why me? This is a really rare card though… rarer than even the other ones."_

"_Not where I get it." Echizen patted his deck. "Plus I'm running out of space."_

"_Where-" Momoshiro stared at the case in awe. _

_He simply smirked again and shook his head. "Mada mada dane."_

_It was cheap shot, but was worth a try. Of course, he's not going to give away where he's getting those cards. "How did you know that much about me? How did you know that I-"_

"_I saw a flan carcass on the way. If you don't use magick to kill a flan, then obviously you can't." And he spoke no more of it that night._

Momoshiro could sell that card for fortunes, and could worth as much as the best spear in the armory, but that would be tampering on Echizen's (rare?) kindness. He needed to get into that clan. The card would nullify three of his enemies almost completely.

He threw the car card into the air and it burst into light. The crowd gasped, amazed at seeing the card for the first time in their lives.

The white mage and the black mage have now been completely nullified, except maybe they can whack him with their staves or something. The red mage still has her rapier, but her magick is out of the problem. That means he only needs to deal with the soldier.

"He's only got a javelin. Yet he has a Rank 5 law card?" Momoshiro caught one of the comments.

"That idiot, spending all his gil on a one-time thing."

Before his four stunned opponents have a chance to recover from the shock, he thrust his javelin through the abdomen of the solider, getting rid of his biggest problem. The solider 'dies' after one final scream. The rest should be a piece of cake.

Momoshiro attacked the red mage. Since he's heavy melee, Momoshiro easily managed to harm her. He noticed the white/black mage throwing potions to cure her as he slowly grinded her down.

One thing he forgot to account for--their items. Even though Momoshiro could score a hit with the distance advantage of his javelin, the mages will keep on curing the red mage with potions.

Still, there was no way in hell that he would give up and surrendered that easily. He would just have to make due. Momoshiro heard steps coming his way; he quickly dodged the red mage—who thrust her rapier at him. Quickly getting some footing, he stabbed the red mage with his javelin. The red mage faltered, but survived the damage. 'So close, if only I had stabbed her in a more vital place.'

Keeping an eye on the soldier, Momoshiro went on the offensive toward the mages (who had grouped together while wielding their staves and rapier together). He quickly headed for the white mage, who only stared helplessly as she watched him charged at her. The black mage stood directly in the path of his direction, causing Momoshiro to skid off—barely scratching the 

white mage as he tried to avoid collision (though he didn't want to admit that he was startled when the black mage did that).

Momoshiro tried to keep his breathing even while handling the stress that was beginning to form; thanks to the small fact that there are spectators watching him. By then, the mages have grouped together and the red mage looked like she was going to charge at him with the other two backing her up. 'It's now and never,' Momoshiro thought as he tensed his muscles to prepare for the attack that he had practiced. Running toward them, he wielded the javelin above his head, legs slightly bent as he jumped through the air. High in the sun's view, he blinded the mages—who stopped in their tracks.

"GAH!"

He flung down the weapon at them in one hard movement. In that one attack, he forced all his power into it—causing the red mage to die from the high damage move. Momoshiro rejoiced the fact that he had managed to take down a clan person in a single move.

He moved on to the other two mages, who were nothing more than children with sticks without their magick. He quickly eliminated one of the mages and eyed the last one. That's it! He's almost there. Not paying attention to his back, the mage smirks at him. Momoshiro doesn't understand why until…

He felt the sword puncture through his back.

Momoshiro felt his body becoming slower. Reaction slowed down. His vision began to fade as darkness slowly crept toward the center. There was a vision of green. The last time he saw was the judge declaring the other side winner. Darkness took over.

"You're not ready for the big leagues kid." The solider smirked as he drove his sword deeper into Momoshiro's shoulder.

"Winner Clan Rogue!" The judge declared, he blew his whistle and everyone who had 'died' were revived. Momoshiro stood up from where he was slain.

Phoenix Downs (5). He scoffed. Of course. How could he have been so careless? Momoshiro wanted to punch himself silly for forgetting that one key item. One of the mages must have used it while he was too busy battling one of them. Momoshiro walked away from the battlefield. Someone approached him. It was a moogle.

"Will you join our clan kupo?"

"Huh?"

"How 'bout it kupo?"

Momoshiro grinned weakly. "…If you're letting me join because of that law card, then no. It was a gift you see..."

"I see kupo," The moogle turned away from Momoshiro, disappointed by that fact.

Momoshiro sighed; disappointment rang through him. A part of him hoped that he was asked because of his skills, but his intuition told him that it was only because of Echizen's rare gift of kindness that attracted a lot of the crowd's attention. His deep instincts had never led him astray.

He turned down quite a few recruitment offers, his intuition telling him that it was only because of the law card. Momoshiro could slowly feel his dream and hopes being destroyed. 'Do I look like a gil bank to you?' He thought to himself as law and anti-law cards are generally expensive.

"Didn't know you wield a spear like that Momo!" A loud voice boomed behind Momoshiro.

Momoshiro was startled, though after realizing who the caller was, he felt that he shouldn't have been too surprised really by the sudden greeting. "I didn't know you guys were watching," he said sheepishly. After hearing the compliment, Momoshiro felt like he had really improved since the beginning. "Thanks for the praise Eiji." Momoshiro rubbed the back of his head. "All those days training in the wilderness really show."

"Hey Momo, why don't you join us instead?" Kawamura called. "Well…I am in no position to talk since I'm the newest…"

"But-"

"Hmm, it would be beneficial to have a local Gaian to guide us through this continent, especially one who is the adopted son of an informant."

"How-"

"Don't underestimate Inui, Momoshiro-san." Oishi smiled kindly.

"You're not good as Ochibi, but you'll do." Eiji grinned. "Just Kidding! Hey I'm only joking!" He added after he saw the teen's long face.

"_Fsshhh…_"

"Tezuka, it's okay ne?" Fuji faced the stoic captain.

"Ah-ah."

Momoshiro heard the stoic captain utter a word for the first time.

"Welcome to Clan Seishun Momo-chan!"

Joining Clan Seishun wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but he just knew that he wouldn't regret it. He hasn't seen them fight but his intuition tells him these people could change the world – and he's going to be one of them. Next time he sees Echizen, he will thank him and prove to him that he can be stronger. This was the best birthday present ever.

* * *

1. I made that up. In the actual FFTA, you can't once the battle starts but I need this for future chapters. I'm also ignoring the fact that certain jobs can be only done by certain race.

2. Nakama: friends, allies, teammates etc.

3. Clan Rouge is made up :)

4. Taken from final fantasy wikia

5. Famous Final Fantasy item. Used to revive 'dead' characters. Doesn't seem to work in cutscenes lol.

To all my dear readers,

Unfortunately, this will be the last installment of First Dawn forever. I simply do not have the time to continue three stories at once, nor do I have the storyline for this fic after this chapter. I just thought the concept was interesting.

I'm sorry to share even more unfortunate news. My two main fics will be on hold for some time. I am very busy these days and I cannot continue to dump my hours into these works.

First Dawn will conclude with one more chapters that contains information on the characters and the setting.

Firey

Published: 23/07/08

Revised:


	4. Background

The Background information is here, like I've promised.

For those of you that don't read author notes refer back to the last chapter. First Dawn is discontinued. I'm just too busy to continue writing these fics.

My wonderful editor, SakuraMoon, didn't want to let the story go and agreed to be my co-writer as well so as soon as we both gets it done you will still have your updates :D

**Plot**

As most of you noticed First Dawn was in limited omniscient from Momo's perspective. I wanted to start the story off with someone who is new at the clan system so I could guide the procedures through with the readers. I've never got around to FujiRyo yet XD

I actually haven't thought of anything beyond this point. (The point where Momo joins) All I know is that there is something wrong with the Mist and I would have built by plot base on that.

Suggested by Sakura: Classic Final Fantasy themes: Exploit of nature? Monster reawakened after so and so years that's been sucking away at the Mist? Divine intervention?

**Setting**

Some people thanked me for telling them info they didn't know about. I think some of you are getting confused here. The world I made up is not Ivalice! It's a mash between FFTA and FFXII. Hemera, Gaia, and Nyx are all made up. In FFTA, the protagonist Mache opens a Grimore book to enter a dream world so it's not the real Ivalice! I mixed the two games together since I love them very much.

I've started this story before I played FFTA2, which just came out this summer. The FFTA2 is set where 'Gaia' is in my story, west of the FFXII world. (talk about lucky)

For more detail, check out Final Fantasy Wikia, it's a great place for finding out more about the setting.

* * *

**Character profile**

I think this will be the most interesting section for most of you. The reason I started this fic is because I really liked the final fantasy job classes so I didn't really get deep into the plot. Careful, the revelations might be a little… shocking.

**Echizen Ryoma**

Age: Unkown (assumed to be twelve as Hume, doesn't even know personally)

Job: Assassin, bow related job. Could drift to other speedy, ranged, or magick jobs

Secret job: High summoner, holy swordsmen

Race: Viera. Yes, a Viera. I wanted to write a story where Ryo-chan actually wears a hat and it has a purpose – in this case to hide her ears. So that would make Ryo-chan a bunny girl lol.

Strength: High attack, magick, speed, evasion, high magical defence

Weakness: Low HP and physical defence, which makes up for the high evasion. Personal weakness - Cannot tell time, because of her long lifespan and life in the unchanging woods, she does not possess the ability to keep track of time.

Actually Ryoma's gender doesn't really matter. She's currently set as a Viera and although Final Fantasy never showed a male Viera in the games they do exist

Background: She is a half blood from Nvx. Her mother, a high summoner, married Nanjirou the holy swordsman – the most powerful swordsmen job in final fantasy – and she is trained in both aspects. The only reason she wasn't exiled is because of her mother's high position and Nanjirou's fame of conquering Belias the Gigas. She was segregated and was ignored. She ran away to start a new life pretending to be a Hume boy, so no Viera could recognize her.

She had been to Hemera with Nanjirou while he trained her swordsmanship – therefore have nice equipments. After Ryoma's return to Nyx, she ran away and chose to explore Gaia, the western world of Nyx, and made a name for herself as wolf pup. She was later compelled to join Seishun because she lost to Fuji. The condition of her joining was she gets to keep her own possessions to herself. (Normally, the equipments get forked over to the clan)

After joining, she prefers to be left alone. She pays for her own room so she could sleep by herself. She freaks out when anyone tries to pull on her hat. At one point she absolutely refused to wear sandals in the desert to say that sand will get into her foot. She respects Tezuka and Fuji and uses them as a shield from the hyper Eiji – later uses Tezuka to avoid Fuji. Jumps at any dispatch missions when she can and refuses to sleep in the same room as another. She calls Momoshiro 'Kid' and is in turn called Ochibi by Eiji.

First, Fuji discovers her race in a dispatch mission with her. Inui also found out by logical assumption. Her race is discovered by all when she was slightly injured during a match that had a "no damaging Viera" Law. Her social status is revealed when she unconsciously summons a powerful esper during a pinch in the Rikkaidai match which was unknown to all except Fuji.

Although she doesn't like to, Ryoma is able to walk in flat shoes because if her Hume blood. Which throws Vieras and others that doubt her Hume identity into a tangent.

**Fuji Syuusuke**

Age: Unknown (He says he's seventeen, but since he's not a Hume…)

Job: Drifter; mainly speedy or ranged jobs – avoids doing magick

Secret job: High Magus

Race: Unknown (I haven't thought of one yet but there's no way in hell I'm leaving Fuji as a human in a world full of magick)

Strength: …no data

Weakness: Unknown

Background: Unknown. Mysterious smiling brunet who is hiding something. So mysterious that the authoress doesn't even know anything XD.

Bests Ryoma in a 'group' battle, with Ryoma representing all her side. As in FFTA, clan battles cannot exceed past six on each side – Tezuka and Inui didn't participate. Fuji renders her unable to battle by paralyzing her. Since the entire party in paralyzed, she loses by default (just so you know it won't happen in a real game by the way, in the real thing the opponent has to forfeit or have their HP drained)

**Echizen Nanjirou**

Age: Unkown (He's alive)

Job: Master Monk, Holy swordsman

Race: Hume (use to be)

Background: Ryoma's father. Younger son of the Dynast King Raithwall and along with his father, defeated the Esper Belias the Gigas. That would make him more than five hundred years old. He was famous at his time as the only Holy Swordsman in the realm – then and now. The reason he is alive is still unknown but is connected to Fuji. He now lives as master monk, keeping a low profile. Even his daughter assumed his death because of his race but if she was able to tell time then she would have realized that he doesn't age after ten years of her training in Hemera – and other occasions.

**Takeuchi Rinko**

Age: Unkown

Job: High Summoner, Archer

Race: Viera

Background: Ryoma's mother. She is the royal descendent of the Goddess Nyx. The old blood that runs through her veins makes her even closer to the spirits and the woods compared to the other vieras, which enables her to summon high espers – or scions. Despite many protests, she married Nanjirou and bore a half blood. The blood of the Goddess also extends her life. She trained Ryoma on archery and magick.

There are not much details for the other characters yet. Rest are all humes by the way

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Age: Twenties (no way he's a middle schooler XD)

Job: Paladin, Dark Knight

Strength: High defence, all-rounder status

Background: Captain of Clan Seishun. He is the former Judge Magistrate of the 13th Bureau and commander of the new 8th fleet and Dreadnaught Maximilian in Archadia, Hemera. Resigned due to injury. Traveled to Ivalice to discover the phenomenon of the Mist.

**Oishi Shuuichiro**

Job: White mage (cuz of his mother hen personality) and Gunner (since he supports Eiji from the back)

Background: From a traveling merchant family of Dalmasca.

**Kikumaru Eiji**

Job: Thief

Background: Orphan in the city of Rabanastre, Dalmasca. Parents killed in war. Vaan, the sky pirate's kouhai, the protagonist in Final Fantasy XII. Hates judges. Caught trying to steal Fuji's wallet and ended up joining the clan.

**Inui Sadaharu**

Job: Scholar (Data Tennis), Alchemist (since he makes weird potions)

Background: Scholar of Archadia. Left the service of the empire to follow Tezuka, first to join Tezuka's group.

**Momoshiro Takeshi**

Job: Dragoon (since he jumps so much

Background: Adopted son of pub owner in Cyril. Details within the fics

**Kawamura Takashi**

Job: Berserker (BURNING! No other explanation required XD)

Background: Fisherman in the Spira isles. First person to join Seishun in Gaia.

**Kaido Kaoru**

Job: Beastmaster, since he likes animals so much, and some sort of melee job

Background: I dunno yet…

**Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

Job: white mage (I know it's a little clichéd having girls as white mages but she is a stock character)

Background: Not part of Seishun. Crush on Ryoma. Probably (?) freaks out once she finds out Ryo-chan is a Viera.

* * *

**Other Characters – **I'm having fun here

Tachibana – high monk

Shinji- I get the feeling that he MUST be a black mage

Kamio – Ninja?

Atobe – Paladin? Since he plays defensive style of tennis plus he has good offense when he wants to

Kabaji – Blue mage, since he copies and learns from people

Yukimura – Parivir, Idk… I kind of want to give him the Holy Swordsman job to him too

Sanada – geomancer, for his FuuRinKaZan

Kirihara - …berserker? Since he has red eyes?

Nioh & Yagyuu – illusionists!

Jackal – Time mage XDDDD

Shiraishi- priest

Kintarou- not specifically a job but like Gau in final fantasy VI, wild, half animal beingish thingy

Etc etc

As you can see, the ones I've really thought about was Ryo-chan and her family only lol.

* * *

**Author notes**

This is it for First Dawn. Thank you for following this all the way!

Special thanks to Sakura Moon san. Without you, I would have abandoned writing long time ago.

You're all welcome to write suggestions and add comments. You might be able to convince me to edit some character profile. You're also welcome to take the background to write your own stories with it as long as you give me the URL since I want to read it Lol.

Published: 08/08/08 Day of the Beijing Olympics. GO CHINA!

Revised:


End file.
